


Better Together

by MissBlackRaven



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gon Freecs Loves Killua Zoldyck, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, HisokaxIllumi, Holding Hands, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackRaven/pseuds/MissBlackRaven
Summary: Hisoka loves Halloween almost as much as he loves Illumi. A perfect plan for the perfect evening gets ruined and they discover a lot more than what they were looking for in a corn maze.This is a Modern setting AU. Their personalities resemble actual human beings but I tried to keep them on character as much as I could.This is a gift for everyone who reads and comment on my long fic "You are Darkness." Thank you for your endless support! Halloween is not really part of my culture but I hope I did a good job.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Better Together

Everyone has a favorite holiday. While some love the clean-sleight feeling of new years, others wait until February to shower their significant other with tokens of love. Whatever the case, everyone would agree that there’s a time of the year that felt magical and special. According to Hisoka, that time was Halloween. 

He loved everything about it. The aesthetic, the candy, the movies, and most of all, the chance to play dress-up without being frowned upon. He went all out that particular year. His apartment was small to the point of inconvenience, but that hadn’t stopped him from unleashing his most creative self. There was at least one tiny carved pumpkin on every surface. Garlands of paper bats and skulls hanging here and there. He had a talent for detail. 

Considering he still had an hour to get ready, he smiled and went straight to the bathroom to work on his makeup.  
Fifteen minutes before six, a text message landed on his phone.  
‘I will be there in 15 minutes.’

Illumi Zoldyck was a weirdo. He knew that much from day one when they started high school together. With those giant dark eyes that resembled two windows staring into the night sky. And that hair. Long and perfect strands of black silk, the ideal contrast for that skin made of porcelain. He thought he was gorgeous. Illumi deemed Hisoka as annoying. 

A friendship grew nonetheless. Even after the early years went by, they found themselves going to the same college, although neither was living on campus. Since the Zoldyck state was in the same city, his parents opposed the idea of him moving away. As for Hisoka, he never got the full scholarship, and a crappy apartment was cheaper than the fee for the dorms. 

As they both shared most of their classes, and, considering how much Illumi resented his family, it wasn’t uncommon for them to hang out at Hisoka’s place. Their relationship had been peculiar yet simple; two outcasts who understood each other. Opening up about their feelings had been a monumental task, they were still getting there. They were best friends, no doubt about it. At least that was the case until last week. 

Drunk and intoxicated by his friend’s beauty, Hisoka had confessed. Not in a simple ‘I like you’ kind of way. No. He poured his every feeling at once in the middle of a party.  
“I love you, Illumi~,” he said, with a groggy smile.  
“I know, I know, you always love everyone when you’re on E,” Illumi was trying his best not to roll his eyes. That wasn’t the first time he had to comfort his friend while drunk.  
“How rude!” he seemed genuinely offended. “I’m not on E or anything except for a few shots.”

“Then, where did that come from?”

A pause. A shift in the midst. Sitting on the lawn side by side, staring at the stars. Hisoka turned his head and met the night inside his best friend’s gaze. “I love you,” Illumi’d never seen him so determined before. “I love you since the day I told you my best joke, and you told me to fuck off.” He wasn’t lying. “I love your hair, your eyes, and that sweet smile you make when you think I’m not looking.” 

Illumi’s cheeks tainted in red ever so slightly. “Hisoka, I-.” 

“I fucking love you!” his voice was rising; that was dangerous. “I wanna make you happy, I wanna swallow your sorrows and hurt everyone who even dares to--!” 

A kiss. Like a seal for secrets and words that shouldn’t be said in public. Still, a willful one. Illumi did the only thing he knew would just shut him up. He wanted to answer that awkward confession, but he couldn’t find the words. His body did the talking for him, thoroughly. 

Just like that, Illumi had gone from being a weirdo to HIS weirdo. Hisoka was beaming. 

That’d taken place a week ago, and they didn’t get the chance to meet during that time. Torture, Hisoka thought. Considering Ilumi’s aversion towards texting and social media, he spent those days in painful desire. 

Nevertheless, time went by, and in only fifteen minutes, Illumi would be there. They would watch terrible horror films and laugh about it. Snacks and drinks were prepared, along with dim lights and decorations. The only task yet unfinished was Hisoka’s own look. 

Dark purple hair stood out against his pale complexion. Made even whiter by his makeup skills. A red dress shirt under a black vest since he couldn’t afford to get a suit. Black dress pants and tie. He tried on the fake fangs he’d bought for the occasion. They made his already alluring smile into a death trap. Perfect. An elaborate costume would’ve been more to his liking, but since movie night was the plan, he went for something… easy to remove.

Not a minute too late, yet not soon enough, the doorbell rang. Almost tripping against the couch, Hisoka hurried to greet his guest. 

“Hello, my dear!” He proclaimed, then noticed how close to his face Illumi was, blocking his sight from the outside. “Come in, get yourself comfortable.”

“Hisoka,” he said without moving from the doorframe. “There is a problem.”

“Oh my god!” he acted surprised. “You’re pregnant!” 

“Cut the crap, I am serious.”

“What is it, my darling?” Hisoka got more patient and listened carefully. 

“You know my parents do not approve of your company.”

“I do.”

“My mother saw me before leaving and asked me what my plans were.”

“I see…”

“So, I lied.”

“Of course you did.”

“I told her I was going to a pumpkin farm.” 

Hisoka sighed in relief. For a moment, he considered a multitude of scenarios, one more discouraging than the other. Going to fetch a few pumpkins for Kikyo wasn’t a big deal. 

“Alright then, we’ll go get your mother her pumpkins so she can believe you,” Illumi’s features were unaltered by the suggestion. 

“There’s more,” he clarified. 

“Of course there is,” Hisoka ran a hand through his hair in a clear display of frustration. 

“Killua heard me.”

“Of course, he did.”

“He said he wanted to go to a pumpkin farm; they are supposed to be entertaining.”

“I don’t like where this is going, Illu.”

“So, my mother ordered me to bring him along.” 

“You have to admire your mother’s cockblocking abilities.” Hisoka saw the flinch in Illumi’s face after hearing that. “Fine! Then we really have to take your brother to the farm then?” He pondered for a solution but was interrupted. 

“Yes, but--”

“Don’t you dare say there’s mo--”

“There’s more.” 

On their way to the car, Hisoka was crushed. Not only because his romantic and perverted plans were canceled, but he also disdained spending time with Killua. There was more to the whole thing, as Illumi said. When they approached the BMW, he saw not only his lover’s brother but also his little friend, Gon. He liked that kid. He was fun to be around, all cute and naive, nothing like the younger Zoldyck who was always getting on his nerve. That was not the night he had in mind whatsoever. Pumpkin farm with the kids? What were they, forty? 

“Back seat. Now” Illumi told his brother, who gingerly climbed to the back.  
“Hi, Hisoka!” Gon chimed in with a smile. 

“Hi! You must be my Halloween treat Illu was talking about!” That earned him a slap on the arm from Illumi, an violent “Watch it, fucker!” From Killua, who got a slap on the back of his head for using that language. And a confused laugh from Gon. That kid was the spitting image of a puppy. 

“This is not right, you know?” Hisoka said while Illimu was about to start the car. 

“I explained what happened.”

“No! I mean this,” he gestured towards a perplexed Illumi. “I didn’t notice before with all the unexpected arrivals. Why the hell are you not wearing a costume?!” 

Illumi blinked twice. “Was I supposed to?” 

“Not ‘supposed to,’ but it’s fun!” He sighed. “Wait, I’ll be right back.”

The three of them witnessed Hisoka sprinting into his apartment, skipping a few steps of the entrance even. A few minutes later, he came back with a backpack. 

“There,” he said, sliding something on Illumi’s head. When he looked in the mirror, he saw black cat ears sticking up from his hair. “You’re wearing all black, and your hair black too. Perfect.” Hisoka was pleased. Even more so knowing that his friend wasn’t happy with the accessory but kept it on anyway. 

Without further complications, the car started to move forward. “Why do you own cat ears?” Illumi asked all of a sudden.  
“They’re not mine,” Hisoka said while procuring snacks out of his backpack.  
“Whose are they?” Hisoka thought it was cute when Illu got mad, and he was about to get fucking gorgeous.  
“They’re Chrollo’s.”  
His eyebrow twitched, the grip on the wheel tightened. He was jealous and this was payback for the whole killua-plus-guest situation.  
“Oh, really? Are they old?”  
It was frightening how much Illumi could resemble his stoic mother when trying to conceal his feelings.  
“Nah,” he continued. “Probably forgot them here a few days ago.”

Illumi hit the breaks. The light was red, and Hisoka bumped his head against the windshield. The kids were laughing hysterically. “Put your seatbelt on, darling,” Illumi said, sarcasm pouring from every word. 

“Illu, come on,” Hisoka complained. “They’re Chizuru’s, from the party last week, remember?” 

“Oh!” Illumi’s features relaxed. He recalled a drunk Chizuru approaching them and putting that headband on Hisoka’s hair. He thought it was funny but, maybe his friend was not so much like a cat and more like a fox. 

Almost thirty minutes later, they arrived at a gorgeous New England style pumpkin farm that Illumi had picked out after a quick web search. “This isn’t half bad,” Hisoka said as they were stepping out of the car. It was a picturesque scene all around. Hanging candle lights adorning the way through the booths and stands all around. The soft music entangled with people chattering and the occasional neighing of horses that were used for the wagon rides. Most kids and a few adults were wearing costumes, and, as soon as they could, Gon and Killua stormed out of their reach to have fun. 

“Kill, don’t--” Illumi tried to stop them, but it was already too late.  
“Let them have their fun,” Hisoka said, brushing his fingers through a few strands of his friend’s hair.  
Illumi was not surprised. Hisoka had always been keen on public displays of affection. Even though he dreaded those hugs and hand-holding at first. He’d grown to like and even missed them.  
There was a question lingering on his mind since the eventful party from a week ago. Were they… dating now? Exclusive? Was Hisoka -out of all people- his boyfriend? Or was it all nothing but a big joke that got out of hand?

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Penny?” He came back to reality. “I want to get some apple cider,” as soon as he said that, he began walking towards the stand that sold those. “Ok… fine by me,” Hisoka noticed how strange Illumi was acting. That was not promising in the least. 

Hisoka had no idea everything pumpkin spice flavored could be so good; he tried to convince Illumi to taste some overly sweet apple pie without success. He’d never had that kind of experience, one that seemed reserved for happy families. He was enjoying the evening in a cozy and homie sort of way. But no fun in the world could make him stop worrying about Illumi. 

It’s not like they were all lovey-dovey before. But it felt colder, almost to the point of indifference. Why? Was he embarrassed to be seen alongside him? Did he regret everything that happened at the party? They didn’t have sex, but some intense kissing and fondling occurred. He’d screwed everything up with that ridiculous confession, didn’t he? So typical of him. Always putting his foot in his mouth, how could he be so stupid? 

Without noticing, they ended up walking into a corn maze. “Great, now this,” Hisoka was visibly and audibly frustrated. They were lost. 

“I’m sorry, ok?” Illumi replied. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were fixed on the ground. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Hisoka stood right in front of him, but he didn’t look up.

“Everything!”  
“Oh… I see,” Hisoka smiled, but his shoulders dropped. His brows furrowed in sadness, and he had to repress his eyes from crying. “Nothing has to change; we can still be friends.”

“I knew it…” He lifted his gaze, but Hisoka wished he hadn’t. Truthful hate and sadness were reflected in them. “I just fucking knew it.”

Illumi ran. A childish reaction, he admitted, but very much needed. He didn’t want Hisoka to see him cry. He never cried. Soon enough, he found himself furiously rubbing his face with his sleeve as he stopped to catch his breath. Hisoka hadn’t followed him. At least he’d get a chance to compose himself. 

As Illumi soon discovered, running aimlessly through a maze was not a bright idea. He was lost, and he didn’t want to call Hisoka for help. So it was all a sick joke then. Hisoka wanted a quick fuck and then, back to friendship. Instead, he was the idiot who had fallen in love. He walked around, trying to find an exit when a known giggle caught his attention. Following the sound, he found Killua and Gon walking through the corns, obviously cheating the maze. They were holding hands. 

Illumi gasped at the realization and walked away from them in perfect silence. As he was backing up, he stumbled against something hard. Upon turning around, he discovered that it was Hisoka. 

Noticing the shocked look on his face, he couldn’t help but ask. “Are you ok? Did something happen?” 

“Kill… and, and Gon,” he was stuttering. “They were… they…”

“You finally saw them kissing?” 

“What?!” 

“Oops, I guess you didn’t.”

“I need to talk to them,” Illumi said, determined. 

“Hold on a minute,” Hisoka grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. “Don’t you think we need to talk first?” 

Illumi froze; everything that happened just a few minutes ago was returning to his mind. “Probably.”

“What happened back there?” Hisoka’s voice was soft; he wasn’t in the mood to fight. Seeing his favorite person in the world in that state was more than enough to make him lose all masks and tricks. 

“If you regret what happened a week ago, just tell me,” Illumi said honestly.  
“Lumi,” he walked closer and held him around the waist. “I don’t regret a single thing about us,” he whispered, using the sweetest voice he could produce. “Do you?”

“Of course not,” his eyes met Hisoka’s gold ones. 

“That’s a relief.”

“But you said-”

“I was upset because I really wanted to have you all to myself,” he fetched a few strands of black hair and carefully settled them behind Illumi’s ear. “And, ‘cause I thought I screwed our friendship by telling you that I love you.” 

Illumi was relieved and quite embarrassed, to be honest. “I never said it back,” he realized. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I do,” he stretched his arms over Hisoka’s shoulders. “I love you, Hisoka.”

They were so close to each other that their heartbeats felt like a thunderous storm ringing in their ears. Hisoka shortened the distance between them, and their lips clashed in a passionate kiss. Illumi was the first to break contact. “I want you to be my boyfriend, though,” he said in a deep tone. “I will not settle for anything less.”

“You deserve the world, Lumi,” Hisoka answered. “But all of me is the best I can give you. I hope that’s enough for you.”

“Oh, shut up.”

And he did.  
Silence enveloped them as they kissed. Hisoka pushed him against the green maze wall. Lost within each other. Learning to memorize the taste of their mouths. 

The leaves of the corn ruffled beside them. “Eww, get a room!” 

Illumi stiffened and immediately looked towards that voice. Guilt was drawn all over his face. 

“That was the plan,” Hisoka said, undisturbed, still holding his boyfriend. “But then you two came along.”

“Killua,” Illumi started. “Wait, would you please?” he asked, motioning to Hisoka to be let loose. “Thank you.”

“Please, I don’t want to hear the details.”

“We need to talk later,” Illumi looked at both of the boys in a threatening manner. “At home.”

It was Killua’s turn to be mortified. Hisoka saw his chance to laugh at him and took it. “Let’s get out of here; it’s getting late,” he suggested mid-laugh.  
On their way back, they managed to buy some little pumpkins, even though the good ones were far gone, as a simple souvenir and the perfect token to prove their presence at the farm to Kikyo. 

By the time they got back to Hisoka’s place, the kids were sound asleep on the back seat. Gon was resting his head on Killua’s shoulder. Hisoka thought they looked endearing. “I’m gonna kill that little bastard for corrupting my sweet brother,” were Illumis words about it. 

Hisoka stepped out of the car and went around it until he reached the driver’s window. “You really have to take them home?” He was pleading. 

“Yes, it is late,” serious Illumi meant he was determined to go back home. 

“Alright, my dearest, please try to call me later, at least?”

“I can do that.”

With a heavy sigh from the bottom of his soul, Hisoka sat on his couch and played a movie just to make some background noise. Nothing had gone according to plan, but still, it was a lovely evening. He couldn’t help but smile every time he remembered that Illumi was now his boyfriend -by his own demand-

Nearly forty minutes after their goodbye, Hisoka’s phone rang. He was happy to see Illumi on facetime for a change. He picked up, laying on his couch. 

“That’s a pretty face,” he said as a greeting. And also, because all he could see was Illumi’s face way too close to the camera. 

“Hello, you took your costume off,” Hisoka was bare-chested, but Illumi couldn’t see his sweatpants on the screen. 

“You’re still wearing yours; I’m glad you liked it.”

Illumi’s hand went to his head. “Oh! I forgot I had these on,” he was slightly embarrassed. “No wonder my mother looked puzzled.”

Hisoka laughed almost to the point of tears. “You’re adorable.”

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking of you.”

“Are you wearing pants?” 

“This is by far the weirdest phone sex ever, Illu.”

“I’m serious.”

“Fine, yes, I’m wearing pants.”

Hisoka was startled by the subtle sound of knocking on his door. “Where are you?” He asked as he stood up and walked the distance to the apartment’s only entrance. Illumi didn’t answer; he just hung up on him and waited. 

Behind the wooden frame, he found his boyfriend, wearing the tiniest smile on his face. Proud of his mischief. “Happy Halloween,” he said. 

Hisoka yanked him by the wrist and held him. His arms could surround his lean figure in the most protective way. “How are you here? What about your mother?” 

“I told her to fuck off.”

“You did?!” 

“I’ll probably be homeless by tomorrow,” he stated matter of factly. 

Hisoka smiled and kissed him. Their tongues, twisting, and their arms holding on to each other for dear life. Hisoka wasn’t one for patience, not after all those years of secret yearning. He pushed Illumi slightly, using only his body weight until his back was flushed against the wall. Their mouths broke contact, and Hisoka ran his lips, still wet from their kiss, through Illumi’s neck. He heard him gasp when he reached his ear-lobe and flinch as soon as he bit it. 

Illumi moved one of his legs to the side, which encouraged Hisoka to slide his thigh in between them. He could feel the hardness of the other man’s growing erection behind the fabric. Illumi ground against that muscular leg, trying to find some of the much-needed friction, but it wasn’t enough. Not even close to what his body was screaming for. He felt Hisoka’s hands sliding through his arms, all the way down to his wrists, and then moving them up until his arms were above his head.

The black turtleneck sweater looked gorgeous on him, but Hisoka thought it’d look ten times better on the floor. Holding both of Illumi’s hands with only one of his, he reached down to the hem of the sweater. His hand was warm and soft, and it felt every inch of skin there. He went back to kiss his lover’s mouth. Already addicted to that unique taste. Their kiss became desperate, fueled by passion and years of repressed desire. The sweater was getting in the way; Hisoka wanted to feel the warmth coming from Illumi against his chest, so he lifted it by the bottom hem and yanked it up.

He needed to let go of Illumi’s other hand to make it work, but sooner than later, the damn thing was discarded and forgotten. Finally, with a tight embrace, Hisoka managed to relish in the feeling of their bare skin blending against each other. Since his hand was no longer held by the other man, Illumi found himself exploring Hisoka’s back. Trailing his fingers down to the hem of his pants, then bringing them up with the coarse scratching of his nails. Landing finally on Hisoka’s hair, which he tugged from the roots until their faces were leveled.

Illumi wasn’t one to wait and submit, and fearing that his lover would take forever to speed things, he took it upon himself. Fetching for Hisoka’s neck with his lips, he kissed and swirled his tongue where his veins were pulsing. He relished in Hisoka’s grunt as soon as he scraped him with his teeth right where the neck meets the shoulder. This time, he used his body weight to command Hisoka. Making him walk backward without the need to use words until they reached the couch where he pushed him from the shoulders to the point where Hisoka was sitting.

He couldn’t believe the spectacular view he was granted. Illumi was naked from the waist up, looking down straight into his eyes. His hair, a messy black curtain surrounding his features. He wanted to stand up and ravish him, claim those parted lips and make them moan and scream his name. As soon as he attempted to do so, Illumi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He always considered him a complete sub; this was an unexpected yet welcomed turn of events.

Illumi sunk down in front of him, trailing his chest with his tongue while his hands tugged on Hisoka’s pants. Noticing the struggle and the urge on his boyfriend’s hands, Hisoka helped by lifting his hips. His pants and underwear were off in a swift, and he noticed Illumi caressing his legs, parting them open with his elbows.

He couldn’t hide a jolt of his hips the moment his cock was held with both hands. At the same time, Illumi’s mouth landed at the top and licked the early drops that were falling. His lips found the base of his length, and he gave it a lick all the way to the top. Eager to please, he surrounded all that throbbing flesh with his wet lips and took it as far as he could down his throat.

Hisoka was a gasping mess, melting into the couch, looking down to make sure that wasn’t a fantasy from his tricky mind. It sure wasn’t. He carefully grabbed all of Illumi’s impossible hair in his hands, making a sort of ponytail, and accompanied his movement as he traveled up and down at a slow, maddening pace.

“Illu,” he said, almost like a gush of wordless breath. “Stop or I might…”

He raised his head to look at him; there was a challenge in those usually inexpressive eyes. “Already?” He asked, taunting his lover’s patience.

“I’ll show you,” Hisoka answered, rising from his seat, trying his best to hide the shake on his knees. He grabbed Illumi by his legs and lifted him up. Almost by instinct, his legs curled around Hisoka’s waist as they kissed on the way to the bedroom.

No sooner had they gotten through the door than Hisoka bent down on the bed, leaving the other man lying under him. His hair was then a dark fan against the bright sheets, and his usually pale complexion had surrendered to the pink of his blood flow. Wasting no time, Hisoka unbuckled his pants, and suddenly the field was even. He licked his whole palm wet before getting a hold of his boyfriend’s erection. The swollen flesh throbbed at the contact, aching for attention, and Illumi found it hard to conceal his heavy breathing.

Standing up for a few seconds, Hisoka went into his nightstand and returned with a tiny bottle of lube. “Are you going to… do…?” Illumi wasn’t much of a talker.

“Not if you don’t want me too,” Hisoka raised his hands, freezing on the spot.

“We have not discussed this,” Illumi stated.

“Well, do you want me to top you?”

“I do,” he gave a little thought to the idea. “Yes, but I get to do it next time.”

“Fine by me.”

Hisoka resumed his previous intentions and approached him with a lewd grin on his lips. He turned Illumi around and pulled him from his hips. Realizing the sort of embarrassing position he was in, Illumi hid his face against the pillow. He could feel Hisoka’s slick fingers moving around his entrance. It felt amazing, and an unknown warmth permeated his entire self. The bastard knew what he was doing.

When he noticed those muscles had stopped twitching, Hisoka inserted a finger with great care. Illumi felt him twisting and turning it inside of him. Sometimes he’d feel a shock of pleasure coming from somewhere inside of him. Those times, Hisoka relished in the sound of the sweet moans his hands were eliciting.

Another digit found his way inside him, beyond that barrier of muscle. Illumi felt discomfort for the first seconds, but he got used to it, distracted by Hisoka’s other hand that had found its way to his cock and was stroking him, drawing circled with his thumb on the leaking head. Illumi lifted his head from the pillow. His heavy panting was leaving him breathless. “Hisoka…” He pleaded.

“Already?” Sweet revenge.

“Hisoka, please.”

His hips were unconsciously encompassing Hisoka’s hand. He wanted him; his whole body was screaming for release. Leaving him with a feeling of emptiness, Hisoka removed his hand. He turned around and saw Hisoka sitting behind him, all his glorious self, how he wanted to fill that void with his presence.

Crawling on the bed, Illumi approached him. He straddled him, looking into his eyes with determination. Hisoka couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Reaching back, Illumi grabbed Hisoka’s eager cock and placed it against his entrance. Slow and steady, he started to lower himself on it, moaning and grunting in the process. Hisoka’s never seen him looking like that. He wasn’t even sure that Illu could show such a wide array of emotions. He thought that that panting face, slightly bitten lips, and the tightness around him alone could’ve taken him over the edge.

Illumi was quick to start moving; he was riding him and rolling his hips, holding himself on Hisoka’s thighs. His fingernails digging into the tender flesh, and the combined feeling of Hisoka’s trusts and kisses all over his chest were driving him straight into insanity. He let his hands go and lifted them up to Hisoka’s shoulders. They melted into the embrace, still thrusting and pushing against each other. That was truthful; that was their reality now.

Hisoka was getting dangerously close, so he grabbed his lover’s cock and stroke him, following the rhythm of his hips. Soon enough, he noticed Illumi gasping for air, his legs were shaking, and his insides grew tighter against him. After feeling the warm fluid on his hand, he let himself go and raised Illumi with the sheer strength of his left arm. He stood up and pushed him against the wall. Illumi’s legs were shaking against him, but he didn’t need a lot of time to find himself reaching the peak of his orgasm.

Using his last ounces of strength, he carefully dropped his loved one on the bed. Soon after, he was crumbling his tired self, beside him. That was, for sure, the best Halloween of his life.

“Are you ok?” He asked after regaining his voice.

“I am,” Illumi’s was ragged and coarse too. “But-“

“But what?” Hisoka smiled, remembering their conversation earlier that day. “Oh, don’t you dare say there’s mo.—“

“There's more.”

For the first time in a long time, Hisoka was genuinely afraid for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy Halloween everyone! 
> 
> This is my special gift to everyone who reads my other fic "You are Darkness" I hope everyone likes it. It's a lot different from what you're used to reading from me but I thought a modern AU was the best fit for this scenario. 
> 
> I can't thank you enough for all your comments and words of encouragement. You guys are the reason behind my writing right now. Thank you. Please keep leaving all those wonderful comments.
> 
> Remember you can follow me on Instagram: @ravenblack.writer and Twitter: @MissBlackRaven
> 
> I'm currently accepting writing commissions as well. If you have an idea that needs writing, contact me! 
> 
> Follow me, DM me, whatever you want. I don't have a lot of friends so I'm grateful for your approach. 
> 
> See you all soon!!! Stay happy and healthy and have an awesome Halloween!
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> Raven.-


End file.
